


Out of Town

by write_light



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Doom, Drabble, Engaged Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Eternal Sterek, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_light/pseuds/write_light
Summary: The prompt is the best summary: Stiles and Derek take one look at the big bad of the week and just say “Actually, you know what? Fuck this.” And they let the rest handle it to go relax instead.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 159
Collections: Eternal Sterek Discord Writing Events, Tay's Cup of tea





	Out of Town

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deadicateddeath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadicateddeath/gifts).



> Written for Eternal Sterek Discord Writing Events || June 2020 "Relaxation" and a glorious prompt from **deadicateddeath**. Needless to say this veered into crack at some point.

Out of the swirling vortex that darkened the sky over Beacon Hills came the screaming sound of doom. And something that looked like giant fangs.

“That’s new,” said Stiles calmly. He stopped right there, one eyebrow up, two words in, leaving Scott and Kira confused.

“We’ve got to do something!” Scott yelled over the doom.

“Nope. _You’ve_ got to do something. I’ve got another bag to pack.”

“STILES!” yelled the Sheriff, almost begging him.

“Derek? All your stuff in the jeep?” Stiles asked, turning casually.

“Yes,” Derek said for the third time, trying hard not to look at the toothy cloud swirling closer. He focused on the small backpack in his hand, not the mountain of things Stiles had crammed into the back seat.

“That’s _really_ all you’re taking?” Stiles prodded.

“Yes. It’s a weekend, not a month.”

Kira looked away from the gaping sky hole for the first time and watched Stiles and Derek quibble while Stiles rearranged the bags.

“So, Stiles and Derek are, what, dating?”

“Yeah,” Scott said, not looking at them. “I’ll explain later. Maybe engaged. I’m not sure.”

“Makes sense,” she said, nodding a bit.

The Sheriff stood by the door of the jeep, angrily pointing Stiles into it.

“You go. _Now!_ " the Sheriff insisted. "Scott has Argent on his side. Lydia, Kira, the rest…have powers of some kind, right?"

“Dad.”

“Look, we’ll handle the town. You two get out of here and _relax_!” and with that he slammed the door.

“Why is your dad happy about us leaving just when disaster strikes?” Derek asked quietly.

“Because he loves me, and besides, it’s a weekend of hiking from hot springs to hotel spas, sleep, repeat, repeat. Far from this shit.”

“Why’s he on our side?” Derek asked again, just as quietly but softer.

“He knows you need it as much as I do. … And I think he wants us to have a honeymoon. And some expiring hotel points.”

Derek sighed, but the tiniest corner of his mouth turned up.

Stiles watched this miracle, trying not to stare.

Just outside town, Stiles pulled off the road. In his side mirror, the vortex was growing.

“Stiles, no.”

“Have to.”

“ _No magic_ ,” Derek insisted.

“It’ll give them a fighting chance,” he said, stepping out of the jeep.

“You could hurt yourself.“

“And that thing’s gonna hurt everyone. I won’t be able to relax…” Stiles said, looking back at Derek until he saw he’d won.

He put a hand on the ground as he knelt and the ley lines beneath him pulsed stronger than ever.

Derek stood close by, but not too close.

Stiles dug into the earth to drive the power outward. The air over Beacon Hills shimmered. The growling sky merely hummed now; the city was protected for a time.

“Wow, very relaxing!” Stiles said, wobbling to his feet, still not quite used to the powers inside him.

Derek shook his head and steered his woozy fiancé into the passenger seat.

“I’ll drive.”


End file.
